Hold your breath
by magaly05
Summary: "Tonight I will make you fall in love with me all over again.Tonight I will surrender my heart." Inuyasha plans something special for Kagome. Inu/Kag Rated T for some of Inuyasha's language
1. I promise you tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Ok so I've had this story in my mind for quite some time and I decided to write it down. This one is going to be short, two or three chapters at the most. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Especially thank you to **SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold**, this one is for you! Thank you for all of your encouraging words. =) **

************************************************************************

The sun was setting and the wind that blew was warm and as it caressed my visage. I stood at the bottom of the stairs that led toward the courtyard looking at the scenery that with so much dedication I've created. The air brings the scent of the white lilies that adorn the courtyard to my nose, and I inhaled deeply welcoming the intoxicating aroma. White lilies are her favorite. I've been planning this moment for weeks now and I want everything to be perfect.

"_She merits perfection."_

As the sky begins to darken the hundreds of candles that decorate the terrace seem to come alive and like tiny fireflies they illuminate the night. In the center of the veranda is a table set for two, a single red rose stands proud in the center vase, accompanied by a lit candle on each side. Red is my favorite color, but in this occasion I chose the red rose as a symbol of my everlasting passion.

Renting the entire courtyard of The Midnight Moon, the restaurant where we celebrated our two year anniversary, was not an easy feat but I am glad I did. It was a bit pricey but Kagome is worth it. Keh, just to see a smile lighten her features I would travel to the moon itself. Tonight I decided to wear a long white sleeve shirt, black Dickies pants with suspenders. My hair is loose and flows down my back, just the way I know she likes.

"_Tonight I will make you fall in love with me all over again. But unlike the times before I'm not going to tell you how much I love you. No. Tonight I will surrender my heart." _

I knew from the very first time I fixed my sight on her that met my match. As I close my eyes the memory floods my mind

*Flash Back*.

_**I had been there accompanying my close friend Miroku, who had just had a dreadful argument with his fiancé. I figured that a couple of drinks would calm Miroku down. **_

_**I showed up at Miroku's apartment dressed casually in khakis and a short sleeve polo shirt. My buddy answered the door in sweat pants "Looks like you've been to hell and back." I practically had to force him to put on some decent clothes so we could leave. Once Miroku was presentable I dragged his unhappy ass to a near by bar. The slow playing jazz music seemed to sooth him; well the three shots of tequila might have helped too. After hours of persuasion I had finally got him to call Sango and apologize for what he had said that had pissed her off, and after a close to thirty minute conversation she had agreed to meet us at our present location. **_

"_**Who is that?" I had never seen someone as radiant as the lovely being that had just entered the bar.**_

"_**Um… I think her name is Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome I believe. She's a close friend of Sango's; I've only seen her a few times though."**_

_**The person in question was walking with Sango and when she smiled I lost my breath. Her beauty was undeniable, her skin was sun kissed with eyes like ten thousand leagues of deep blue water standing still beneath the quiet moonlight. Her lips were tender and delicate like the soft lining of a peach and just the sight of them made me fight the urge to taste them. She was wearing a navy blue Rivendell silk dress, the stonewashed silk charmeuse showed off her neckline. It shaped her beautifully, the high-waisted bodice pleaded skirt drew attention to her petite body … That was the day I fell in love. Everything about her was perfect, and the more I go to know her the more I was convinced that she was **__the one__** for me.**_

*End Flash Back*

The soft sound of steps brings me back to reality. Without having to open my eyes I know it's** my Kagome**, her aroma is always of jasmines. As amber collides with cobalt, time seems to hold still.

Kagome stands infront of me like a vison from one of my dreams. She is wearing the white prima cotton lacemaker dress that I gave her for her birthday. The dress accentuates the slight curves of her body. Midnight culrs lightly shift in the wind and in the candle light make her look almost enchanted. The moon light seems to find all the right angles on her face, she smiles and I have never found her more beautiful. I stretch out my hand.

"_Hold your breath."_

**A/N: Ok that's it for chapter one. I know it's short but chapter two will be up asap. Please as always R&R.**


	2. Promise me tomorrow

**A/N: Ok here is the second part. Enjoy**

_Last Chapter: I stretch out my hand. "Hold your breath."_

_  
_**Chapter 2: Promise me tomorrow  
**  
-gasp- "Inuyasha."

A slight tint of red rises from Kagome's cheeks, and I know that she is overwhelmed by what she sees. She smiles and I feel my heart stop there is nothing more captivating than Kagome's smile. The glow that radiates from her visage is enough to warm my most bitter nights. I can't see myself with out her.

"Inuyasha, what is all of this?" Her voice trembles with excitement.

"Do you like it?" My voice is laced with euphoria, I know that she likes it, but I want to hear it from her lips.

"Of course I do, but… what's the occasion? Did I forget a special date?" She takes my already extended hand and I lead her down the last two steps.

"Every day with you is a special day."

Bringing her hand to my lips, I place light kiss atop of it, and lead her to the center table. She looks more beautiful than ever, I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her. Everything about her is flawless; I know I will never be able to find someone else like her.

I can't resist the urge to kiss her anymore. I wrap my hand around her waist and bring her body close to mine. I look into her eyes and she becomes my entire world. I close my eyes, lean my head, and the space between us disappears she places her hands around my neck. As our lips meet I lightly kiss her lips; I am addicted to her sweet taste and I seek more. I soon deepen the kiss and she parts her lips and grants me access to her candied mouth. Hungrily our tongues dance together in a passionate delight; she breaks the kiss when the need of air can no longer be over looked.

"I love our kisses Inuyasha."

"Keh, I know you do, but not as much as me." I quickly place one last peck on her lips and pull out her chair.

I enjoy her exquisite scent; it surrounds me, as she settles down in her chair. I inhale and my senses get lost in everything that is her. The entire world could stop turning and I would not give it a second thought, she is now my entire existence.

"Ok enough with all of this secrecy, tell me Inu what's all this about?" I could tell she was getting impatient, not upset just very curious.

I crossed the table and took my seat across from divine beauty that was my Kagome. _'My Kagome.'_

_  
_"I told you Kaggie, I just felt like treating you to something unique."

She raises an eyebrow in the very seductive way that she does when she wants to get the truth out of me. "Is that so?"

I know she doesn't truly believe me, but I'm glad that she decides to go along with it.

"Alright, well then if that's the case thank you, everything is beautiful."

The waiter brings our food; I took the liberty of preordering and he places a grand display of sushi. I know she loves it so it was only appropriate that it was what we eat on this special day. Everything has to be perfect.

Dinner is filled with laughter and happiness. I feel butterflies as I wait for the ideal moment. I hold my breath when I see the moment, which will dictate the rest of my life, come alive.

"I love you so much Inuyasha."

Those beloved words, six simple words, which make everything in this world, seem right. I love her so much that sometimes I fear... I fear that I am not good enough. She deserves so much more than me. I know she senses my trepidation.

"Inu... is everything ok?" The worry in her eyes shows me just how much she cares about me and gives me the courage to say what I need to say.

"Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, Inu."

"No Kagome, you don't understand." _'Please hold on to your words, or I will loose my backbone." _I reach for her hand.

"What do you mean I don't understand?"

"Kagome I'm _**in **_love with you. I cannot think of seeing another day if it's not next to you." The bewildered look in her eyes presses me to elaborate.

"I've loved you from the moment we met, and every day after that instant I've dedicated myself to trying to make you happy." She is taking everything in and I know she wants to speak, but with one look I beg her to let me continue. Everything around us seems to grow silent with anticipation. Nothing other than our breaths is heard as I continue with my confession.

"Sometimes I don't think deserve you. Kagome finding someone else like you is impossible, and I would never want to try. Keh, I know I'm not perfect, but somehow you manage to bring out the best in me. I don't know how you do it Kaggie, but you do. What I am getting at is... if you allow me I will make you forget everything that is wrong with the world, as long as you're with me no worries will ever touch you." I take a breath and stand up. As I walk around to the other side of the table I feel my heart drop to my feet. She looks up at me with anticipation and I almost stop myself.

Her eyes begin to cloud with unshed tears as I kneel down in front of her, and once again take her hand.

"What I'm trying to ask is, Kagame, will you... Will you marry me?"

_'Hold your breath.'_

_  
_She could no longer contain her tears.

_'Kagome? Why are you hesitating? Do you not want to be with me?' _I try to fight these thoughts away... but she's not answering.

She helped me to my feet; she wore the brightest smile I have ever seen. Slowly she moved closer to me and captured my lips with hers. I break the kiss because I _**need**_ to hear her answer.

"Kagome, I'm yours to keep, if you will have me."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I want to be with you always."

I took her in my arms, never to let go. My heart swelled with the promise of tomorrow.

**Ok there it is... I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please R&R**


End file.
